Interviews with HP characters
by Erebrandir
Summary: Chapter 12 up! I interview Fred and George! Let me know if you like it, because then I will write more! Please R&R!
1. Gilderoy

Interview with Gilderoy Lockhart. Before Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Hello and welcome. I'm Celebrin Silverbow and today we'll be talking with Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Celebrin S: "Mr. Lockhart."  
  
Gilderoy: "Just call me Gilderoy."  
  
Celebrin S: "Ok. Well, are the rumors true? Are you really going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry?"  
  
Gilderoy: "Yes. They're all true. I cannot wait to help those less able then me in the defense of Dark Arts."  
  
Celebrin S: "Well, you are sure good at it. I started to read 'Wanderings with-'."  
  
Gilderoy: "You did? What do you mean, you 'started' reading it?"  
  
Celebrin S: "I haven't finished reading it yet. Well, I couldn't help noticing that in 1979 someone else seems to have had the same experience with a werewolf."  
  
Gilderoy *uncomfortably*: "yes, well, 'um, he probably tried to deal with the one that I did, But couldn't."  
  
Celebrin S. *suspiciously*: "Yes."  
  
Gilderoy: "Well, do you like it so far? Do you have any of my other books? If you don't, I could give you some. I'll even sign them for you."  
  
Celebrin S: *shakes her head hard*  
  
Gilderoy: "No? Well then perhaps-."  
  
Celebrin S: "No! No thanks. It's really ok Gilderoy. Anyway, what do you think about having all those people mobbing you where ever you go?"  
  
Gilderoy: "Well, one does get used to it after a while. I have to keep a stack of signed photos with me at all times. But, that's what you have to expect when you're internationally famous like me."  
  
Celebrin S: "What do you think about Harry Potter?"  
  
Gilderoy: "He's a bit of an amateur."  
  
Celebrin S: "I think you're being a little harsh on him. He did defeat He- who-must-not-be-named, after all. And, lets face it, all you've done is defeat a werewolf and gotten rid of a Banshee."  
  
Gilderoy: "Yes, well, I think that's impressive, but I've done more things then he has."  
  
Celebrin S: "You could put it that way. But what do you plan to do after you're done with Hogwarts?"  
  
Gilderoy: "After? I plan to start going towards marketing my own hair care potions. Then Newt Scamander suggested that we collaborate so he could have more detailed descriptions of dangerous beasts. And, might I add, his books will sell better."  
  
Celebrin S: "Yes you're probably right. Are your books directed at younger people, older people? Or are they for all age levels?"  
  
Gilderoy: "I think they're for young and old. However, the mass of people who buy my books are the ladies *gives huge wink to the audience."  
  
Celebrin S. *rolls her eyes*: "Riiiiiiiight. So, what do you do in you're spare time Gilderoy?"  
  
Gilderoy: "I've started to write my next book. It's called 'Magical Me' it's my autobiography. It's really quite good if you ask me."  
  
Celebrin S: "So what are you writing in it?"  
  
Gilderoy: "Well, I can't really say, can I? But I will say this, it has a lot of different stories."  
  
Celebrin S: "Well, I think that's all the time we have today. Thank you Gilderoy."  
  
Gilderoy: "I loved being here. And ladies, there will a photo signing in the living room." *everyone goes wild*  
  
Celebrin S: "Gilderoy!"  
  
Gilderoy: "Don't worry, I'll sign your book before we're done."  
  
Celebrin S: "I don't care! I don't want your signature! I want you to get out!"  
  
Gilderoy: Don't worry. *Gives Celebrin a huge wink.*  
  
Celebrin S. *disgusted*: "Just go!"  
  
Gilderoy: "Bye!"  
  
Celebrin S. *flopping down into a chair*: "Well that's it. Next time I'm going to do someone less celebrity-ish."  
  
This story was first posted at the Sugarquill.  
  
A/N: Oo, thank you Rachemiester! I love constructive criticism! After GoF DID have fonts, but they didn't show up on FF.net (unfortunately). I'll have to look at that website about Mary-Sues.  
  
Disclaimer: See authors bio 


	2. Ron

Interview with Ron Weasley. After 'goblet of fire'.  
  
For Disclaimer and other things, see Authors bio.  
  
Celebrin S: "Hello again and hi. Today I'm interviewing Mr. Roland Weasley."  
  
Ron: "Um, just Ron is fine."  
  
Celebrin S: "Ok Ron. All right, I'll get right to the questions. What do you think about Snape?"  
  
Ron: "He's an ugly git. And the rest you probably don't want me to say."  
  
Celebrin S: "Understandable. Now how many detentions do you think you've gotten since at Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron: "I've gotten about three."  
  
Celebrin S: "How many has Snape given you?"  
  
Ron: "Only one actually. Now I have a question for you. Did you really interview Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
  
Celebrin S: "Yes."  
  
Ron starts laughing.  
  
Ron: "I can't believe it!"  
  
Celebrin S: "Please don't remind me."  
  
Ron: "Why? What did he do?"  
  
Celebrin S: "Let's see, he kept bragging about how he has done all this stuff. Then after all that he said something like 'and you can get my autograph in the living room' and every one went ballistic. Then on top of it all they ruin my house! I mean, as you can see we're not in a studio. This is my family room."  
  
Ron *trying to stop laughing*: "So now you know what he's like. He just took the credit for other peoples things."  
  
Celebrin S: "Yes. Will you please stop laughing at me?"  
  
Ron: "Sorry. *starts to calm down, though you can still hear the occasional snort of laughter*"  
  
Celebrin S: "Thank you. What was it like being dragged into the lake?"  
  
Ron: "We weren't really dragged in. First, we got put under an enchanted sleep. I didn't really know what was happening till we were above the water."  
  
Celebrin S: "Really?"  
  
Ron: "Yep, It was weird falling a sleep in a bed then waking up in the lake."  
  
Celebrin S: "I can imagine. Is it odd to have a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year?"  
  
Ron: "It was weird at first, but now it's not as surprising as it was at first."  
  
Celebrin S: "Especially since two have been working for He-who-must-not-be- named, one was a phony, and one was a werewolf."  
  
Ron: "The first two were pretty bad but the last two were good. You know, Harry always calls him. you know. by his real name. *he shudders*"  
  
Celebrin S: "Is it true he's that he's coming back? What are you doing about it?"  
  
Ron: "Well, in answer to your first question, yes. And for your second question, I don't think I'm supposed to say anything about that."  
  
Celebrin S: "That's ok. I understand. Did you enjoy the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
Ron: "Well, it would have been a little more enjoyable if Harry hadn't been in it."  
  
Celebrin S: "Yes, that's right, you know Harry Potter. Do you know him a lot or have you just met him a couple of times?"  
  
Ron: "Harry and I are good friends. Well, me, Harry and Hermione."  
  
Celebrin S: "'Hermione?'"  
  
Ron: "Granger. She's in Gryffindor too, the same year as Harry and me."  
  
Celebrin S: "I see. What's it like to be the brother of Fred and George?"  
  
Ron: "Well let's just say that there's never a dull moment. The last thing they made turned Percy into a frog. Can't say I wasn't happy because he could only croak. So we couldn't understand what he was saying, so he couldn't tell us off."  
  
Celebrin S: "Hmm. What is your least favorite thing?"  
  
Ron: "Spiders. *he shudders* Harry and I had to go into the Forbidden Forest in our second year and we ran into an Acromantula. *he shudders again*"  
  
Celebrin S: "Yes, I hate them too. Not as much as you, but I don't like them. But my cat usually finds them. I think that's it. Thank you."  
  
Ron: "Thanks. *walks out*"  
  
Celebrin S: "That was much better than the last time."  
  
A/N Thank you to Silverviolinist, Birdie, and Jess for reviewing!!!!! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. *lol* And if you have any ideas of character to interview, let me know, I could do requests! 


	3. Sirius

Interview with Sirius Black A couple of years after the 7th HP book  
  
Celebrin S: "Hello! Today I am interviewing. Sirius Black! Welcome, Mr. Black!"  
  
Sirius Black: "Hello. Thank you for having me."  
  
Celebrin S: "So, Mr. Black-"  
  
Sirius: "Sirius is fine."  
  
Celebrin S: "Okay. So, Sirius, are you really an Animagus?"  
  
Sirius: "Yes. I turn into a black dog. A very big black dog. At first, my Godson thought I was a Grim."  
  
Celebrin S. *chuckles slightly*: "Sorry."  
  
Sirius: "That's alright. *he grins* I thought it was amusing when he first told me too."  
  
Celebrin S: "Would you turn into your Animagus form for us?"  
  
Sirius: "Sure." *he turns into a big black dog, and then turns back with a soft pop.*  
  
Celebrin S. *claps*: "Cool. So, I heard you were quite a prankster in your days at Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius: "Yes, I was. Well, me James and Remus. Some of the things we did, I am sure the teachers are still recovering from."  
  
Celebrin S: "Like what?"  
  
Sirius: "In our fourth year, during the Halloween feast, when Professor Dumbledore stood up to begin the feast, we charmed all of the Slytherins to sing the Spam song."  
  
Celebrin S. *gasping with laughter*: "No! The Spam song?!"  
  
Sirius *also laughing*: "Yes. You should have seen it. And at the graduation ceremony, we made everyone dance jigs on the table. Professor McGonigal obviously knows more about dances then she lets on. You should have seen it!"  
  
Celebrin S. *giggling*: "I wish I had. *turning Sirius (hehehe!)* Could you tell me about your job in the war against *gulps nervously* Voldemort?"  
  
Sirius: "Of course. Well, I can tell you some of it, but the rest is classified. I was mainly used as a spy, as a means of communication, and fought subtlety, though when the war started, I fought more openly."  
  
Celebrin S: "Tell me a little about your godson."  
  
Sirius: "Harry? Hmm, he's hard to describe. He's a good kid, though he has seen much more then he should have at such a young age."  
  
Celebrin S: "A lot of people did. Anyway-"  
  
Sirius: "I have a question for you."  
  
Celebrin S: "Ask."  
  
Sirius: "Did you really interview Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
  
*Celebrin puts her face in her hands, and mumbles something.*  
  
Sirius: "What?"  
  
Celebrin S. *looks up, and says irritably*: "Why does everyone ask me that? Yes, I did, and no, I will NEVER talk to him again."  
  
*Sirius coughs to hide a laugh, and Celebrin glares at him*  
  
Sirius: "Sorry."  
  
Celebrin S: "I guess it's okay. Oh well, I've learned. Thank you for your time, Sirius. It was wonderful."  
  
Sirius: "Thank you. It was fun." *he smiles, and leaves. All of the Sirius- lusters run after him, screaming his name*  
  
Celebrin S: "No! Wait, stop! That couch is new! Not the china! Noooooooo! My mom is going to KILL me for this! *groan* I am NEVER going to have an audience AGAIN! *rights an overturned chair, and sits down wearily, sighing* Mom is going to have a FIT when she sees what they did to the couch."  
  
Thank yous go to: gothic*preppy*wiccan*girl, Hannah Abby, Molly W, Princess fireball and Shady. And special thanx goes to Silverviolinist and gothic*preppy*wiccan*girl, for putting me on their favorites lists!!!!!  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so late, but I was reeeeealy busy this week. I'll try to get the next interview up faster, but no guarantees. I might interview Draco next (he's rather popular, for a Slytherin ~_^), but I don't know what I would talk to him about.  
  
Disclaimer: See author's bio. Oh, and the 'Spam' song is from Monty Python. It goes something like this: Spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam, spam. 


	4. Draco

Interview with Draco Malfoy  
  
A couple of years after the 7th HP book  
  
Celebrin: "Hi! Today I'm going to be interviewing Draco Malfoy, but he's not here yet, so we'll have to wait. (two hours later) Yep, he'll be here any minute. (five hours later) *snore* (someone knocks) *waking up* Huh? What? Oh, come in!"  
  
Draco: "Hi. Sorry I'm late. You're Celebrin, right?"  
  
Celebrin: "Yes I am. Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco (sits): "Thank you. You can call me Draco. Again, sorry I'm late, I was held up in traffic. You know, I never knew Muggles had it so bad. Rush- hour traffic is HORRIBLE!"  
  
Celebrin: "I didn't know you had a car."  
  
Draco: "Yeah, I've had it for a couple of years now."  
  
Celebrin: "I, um, thought you didn't like Muggle things."  
  
Draco. "I love them! You know, Muggles really are quite clever."  
  
Celebrin: O_O *speechless*  
  
Draco: "What?"  
  
Celebrin: "I just got the impression that you didn't like Muggles. You know, or anything like that."  
  
Draco: Oh, that! Well, you know, I just do that because I'm supposed to be a bad-guy. It wouldn't be very bad-guyish of me to be interested in Muggles, considering one of the main heroes is Muggle-born. And I have to keep up that bad-guy act for the sake of the plot."  
  
Celebrin: "Well then, there goes my list of questions! *throws something over shoulder* Okay, about Harry, is that.?"  
  
Draco: "An act? Oh yes. Harry came over just last week for lunch, and we had a wonderful conversation about Quidditch."  
  
Celebrin: *feints and falls off her chair*  
  
Draco: "Um, Celebrin? Celebrin? Hello? *waves hand in front of her face*"  
  
Celebrin: "Ugh. I just had the strangest dream. I was interviewing Draco Malfoy, and it turns out he drives a Muggle car, is friends with Harry Potter, whom he regularly invites over for lunch, and is not really a bad- guy, it's just an act. Oh, wait, never mind, you're still here."  
  
Draco: "Are you alright?"  
  
Celebrin (muttering): "Oh, yes. I've just nearly had a heart attack, and he's asking me if I'm alright. *to Draco* Yes. Just peachy. You?"  
  
Draco (looking startled): "Er, Just fine. Do you want me to get you a doctor? I think you hit your head on the floor."  
  
Celebrin: "No, really, I'm alright. I've seen enough doctors in the past two days to last me some time. *mutters* darn piano bench (I'll explain later)."  
  
Draco: *looks at her warily*  
  
Celebrin: "*sighs* No really, I'm alright. Sorry. I've just had a bit of a shock, that's all. Anyway, I don't really know what to ask you, as I was expecting that you would be king of stuck up and rude, and you're almost the exact opposite."  
  
Draco: "Well, I'm glad that you don't find me rude and insulting, because I'm not."  
  
Celebrin: "Ooh! I know! Were you aware that in this one picture of your father, he looks a little bit like the Elf Haldir from the Lord of the Rings movie?"  
  
Draco: "No, I didn't."  
  
Celebrin: "Well, he does, and it's kind of scary. *shudders*"  
  
Draco (looks down at his watch): "I have to go, It's almost 7:00, and I told the Weasleys I would be at their house for dinner at around fifteen after. Bye!" *he leaves*  
  
Celebrin: "Wait I'm not done asking you questions yet! Freeze, back up, rewind, did he just say he was going to the Weasleys for dinner?" *feints*  
  
Disclaimer: See authors bio.  
  
A/N: Hmm. This didn't turn out at all how I thought it would. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. I think it's kind of funny, doing Draco extremely opposite of how I think of him (I'm not a very big Draco fan). Oh, I was wondering if anyone knows how to change this to html, because I can't figure out how to do it on MS word 2002, and it's driving me nuts.  
  
Okay, about the piano bench thing, well, the night before last, my younger brother was playing piano, and I picked him up, and the bench fell back onto my foot. At first we thought I had broken two of my toes, but I didn't (thank goodness!), I just really badly bruised them. Anyway, we figured this out after getting THREE x-rays, for which we had to go to a different doctors office for. And the TV broke, so I can't be properly "wounded" (I'm supposed to keep my foot propped up on pillows). I know you didn't need to hear that, *shrugs* oh well.  
  
Thank yous go to: Hanna Abby, DClick, Molly W (you're welcome! Post the next chapter soon please!), and Avlyn (I really like your name). 


	5. Dudley

Interview with Dudley Dursley. During Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Celebrin: "Hello. First of all, I would like to present my most sincere regrets to the family of Richard Harris. I am very sorry that he has died, and will miss him dearly in his role of Dumbledore. *bows head in respect* Now, onto the story. Today I am interviewing Dudley Dursley, or Dudders, as he is known." *snigger*  
  
Dudley: "Only my mumsie can call me that."  
  
Celebrin *choking with laughter*: "Okay then, Dudley. My first question is; what is it like to live with one of the most powerful wizards in the world?"  
  
Color drains out of Dudleys' face.  
  
Dudley: "H-he's the m-most p-p-powerful wizard? *in a high, unnatural voice that cracks at the end:* In the W-W-W-WORLD?"  
  
Celebrin *grinning wickedly*: "Oh yes. Didn't you know? He doesn't even need a wand to do magic"  
  
Dudley: "Doesn't even. need a. wand?" *he feints*  
  
Celebrin giggles uncontrollably for a few minutes, until she kneels next to Dudley, grabs a glass of water, and throws it onto the large figure on the carpet.  
  
Spluttering, Dudley sits up. "Mumsie? Where am I?"  
  
Celebrin *through her giggles*: "Your Mumsie isn't here, Dudders. She's at home. You're at my house, and I am interviewing you."  
  
Dudley scoots back: "Y-you're the insane person who told me that Harry is the most powerful wizard in the universe!"  
  
Celebrin: "Well, I didn't say it in those words, but I suppose."  
  
Dudley: "I say you're nutters! *scoots back farther* Harry c-can't be. He's just, just Harry! He's not important!"  
  
Celebrin: "Actually, he has survived his last four encounters with Lord Voldemort. And I'm NOT nutters."  
  
Dudley: "I say you ARE nutters."  
  
Celebrin: "Riiiiight." *rolls eyes, then starts to laugh manically*  
  
Dudleys' eyes widen, and he leaps up (a hard feat for someone so large around the middle) and runs as fast as he can towards the door.  
  
Dudley: "Mumsie! She's nutters, nutters I tell you!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Celebrin: "Well, that went rather well, if I do say so myself. I do so love to mess with peoples' minds!" *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: See authors' bio, if you really care.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took such a long time to post, but RL is killing me. I barely remembered Halloween, and my brothers' birthday I almost forgot all together! Oops. Next is a really insane interview with a Flobberworm. Don't ask, you don't want to know. 


	6. Warning: Insanity

Interview With Mr. Flobberworm By us!  
  
Celebrin: "Hi! I'm here with my friend Mirolea, and today we're interviewing a Flobberworm. So, how are you Mr. Flobberworm?"  
  
Flobberworm: *sits there*  
  
Mirolea: "Uhm. Mr. Flobberworm, we were wondering: what exactly does a Flobberworm do when he's not being used for a Care of Magical Creatures class?"  
  
Flobberworm: *sits there*  
  
Celebrin: "Um, Mr. Flobberworm? Hello? He's not moving. Do you think he's dead?"  
  
Mirolea: "I don't know."  
  
Celebrin: "Well, do something."  
  
Mirolea: "No, you do something."  
  
Celebrin: "It's my house, and you have to do what I say." *sticks out tongue*  
  
Mirolea: *sticks out tongue back, and reaches over with trusty author pen and pokes Flobberworm gingerly*  
  
Flobberworm: *falls out of tiny Flobberworm-sized armchair*  
  
Mirolea: "OH GOD I KILLED IT!!!!! *starts babbling on and on about how this happened with Mr. Toodles last week*  
  
Celebrin: "Mirolea, I think it was already dead. Remember? Maybe we shouldn't have given it the coffee. *takes out book on Flobberworms, called 'The Flobberworm: What to do when you have one'* Yep, right here it says: 'Not under any circumstance are you to feed Flobberworms coffee.' Well, there's our problem." *snaps book shut*  
  
Door: *knock knock*  
  
Mirolea: I'll get it. *goes over to door and opens it*  
  
Hagrid *bursts in*: "Ye killed it! The poor li'l Flobberworm."  
  
Celebrin *stuffing Flobberworm under her chair*: "*innocently* What Flobberworm?"  
  
Hagrid: "The flobberworm I lent ye! And 'e was just a baby." *starts sobbing*  
  
Celebrin: "No, we, erm, sent him home an hour ago."  
  
Mirolea: *slips out and is seen running towards a store called Magical Pets*  
  
5 minutes pass while Celebrin makes excuses for the flobberworm.  
  
Mirolea: *bursts into door* Here! I found him! He just, uhm, erm, had a cold and I took him to get some cough drops!  
  
Hagrid: *looks suspicious, but takes Flobberworm and leaves*  
  
Celebrin: "Whew! Glad that's over."  
  
Disclaimer: See authors bio.  
  
A/N: Sorry, this was pure insanity, and I didn't even plan on posting it, but my friend wanted to, *shrug* so I did. And we hadn't even had anything really sugary. Just those two TEENY TINY chocolate chip cookies. *looks around at everyone who is glairing accusingly* What? That's all we had! Honest! Hmm, I think I'll interview Remus next. Or perhaps Dudley. We'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Thank yous go to: 


	7. Sorry

Argh! I'm sorry I forgot to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! Anyway, thank you to: Rosa Veritas (hmm, the ghosts would be a good idea.), Meritisis (Thank you. *blushes*), DClick (twice thank you!), PotterPerson (oops. Thank you for pointing out the "feints" "Faints" thing. I sues I spend too much time writing about fencing), DClick (again!), and Yukito Forever (glad you liked it).  
  
About the end of chapter 6 saying that maybe I would interview Dudley next, I actually wrote The Flobberworm one first, and I didn't look it over before I posted it. Thanks to every that reviewed! They really mean a lot to me.  
  
I'm either going to interview Harry, or a ghost next, I just have to make up my mind!  
  
-Celebrin 


	8. Mr Weasley

Interview with Mr. Weasley  
  
Celebrin: "Hi! Today, Mr. Weasley is our guest."  
  
Arthur: "Hello."  
  
Celebrin: "What is it like to be Minister of Magic?"  
  
Arthur: "It was very different at first. But I do not plan to stay the Minister for long, just until we have everything worked out. Is that a felly tone?"  
  
Celebrin: "A what?"  
  
Arthur points to something.  
  
Celebrin: "Oh! It's called a telephone, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Arthur *excitedly*: "Really? I always get the names mixed up. Does it have a plug, or does it work on batteries?"  
  
Celebrin: "Plug. You plug it into the wall, and then you can call people with it. It's kind of like how you wizards talk through the fire, only it's not as shocking to the person you're talking to."  
  
Arthur: "Really? May I try it?"  
  
Celebrin: "Um, Mr. Weasley, I don't think that would be a good-"  
  
Arthur picks up the phone, and starts pressing random buttons.  
  
Celebrin: "No! Mr. Weasley! Please put the phone down-"  
  
Somewhere in China a phone is ringing. Someone picks it up.  
  
Arthur *shouting*: "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"  
  
Celebrin *face buried in hands*: "Oh no, mom's going to kill me! However will I explain a call to China?"  
  
Arthur *puts the phone back on the hook*: "I couldn't understand what they were saying."  
  
Celebrin *muttering while scribbling franticly on a piece of paper*: "Okay, a phone call to China from here in the US for two minutes, plus the rate of long distance times ten roughly equals. Eep! I can't count that high! *slumps over in chair* I'm doomed."  
  
Arthur *takes out a pocket watch*: "Oh dear, look at the time! I'm late for a meeting. Goodbye! We will have to do this again sometime! *he disappears with a soft pop*"  
  
Celebrin: "But wait! How am I going to tell my parents about this! Well, this can't get any worse, can it?"  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Celebrin *gets up to answer it*: "Hello?"  
  
Man from the phone company: "Hello. I have come to disconnect your phone, due to the random calls to China."  
  
Celebrin: "Ahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Disclaimer: See authors bio.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is short, but right after this I'm posting another one, so I don't think you'll mind. I saw Harry Potter on Saturday. I loved it! Man, Lucius Malfoy was wonderful! The actor was brilliant as Lucius! Did anyone else think "Haldir" from the pictures though, or was it just me? Review if you have the time!  
  
Thank yous are all in the next chapter, because I'm posting these together. 


	9. Harry

Interview with Harry Potter  
  
Celebrin: "Due to the tons of requests that I have gotten, I managed to book Mr. Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry: "Hi. I usually don't do this kind of thing, but Ron said that you were sane. Though I saw Hagrid before I left, and he kept mumbling something about a Flobberworm, and crazy Elves."  
  
Celebrin: "Oh, right, heh, heh. That. Hagrid thinks that we killed his pet Flobberworm."  
  
Harry: "We?"  
  
Celebrin: "Me and my friend Mirolea. Moving on, what was it like to find out that you were a wizard?"  
  
Harry: "It was very surprising. Never did I think that I was a wizard. It was shocking, and rather overwhelming."  
  
Celebrin: "So, Mr. Potter-"  
  
Harry: "Harry is fine."  
  
Celebrin: "Harry then. Is Draco Malfoy *really* as nice as he says he is? Or is he just saying that?"  
  
Harry: "Actually, he is. You can't imagine what it's like to have your worst enemy shake your hand after seven years, and say that he didn't mean any of it, and that he really does want to be your friend."  
  
Celebrin: "I can imagine. *blushing* I nearly fainted."  
  
Harry *eye brows raised*: "Draco told me."  
  
Celebrin *clears throat*: "Ah, well then."  
  
Harry smiles knowingly.  
  
Celebrin: "What?"  
  
Harry: "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
Celebrin: "Right. Um, the next thing I wanted to ask you is, now that you have defeated *gulps* Voldemort, what do you plan on doing? Are you going to become an Auror, or a Quidditch player, or anything like that?"  
  
Harry: "Actually, I don't really know what I want to be quite yet. I mean, the ministry will need help with all of the Death Eaters that are still left over, but there are other departments that look interesting. But eventually, I do plan on taking up Quidditch again."  
  
Celebrin: "As I understand it, you were quite the Quidditch player when you were at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry *smiling slightly*: "Yeah, I was. It was a lot of fun. Though Wood would wake us up at the most insane hours of the morning. *rolls eyes*"  
  
Celebrin: "'Wood'?"  
  
Harry: "Oliver Wood. He was the captain of the Gryffindor team."  
  
Celebrin: "Isn't he the captain of the Chudley Cannons now?"  
  
Harry: "Yes, he is. I must admit, I feel rather sorry for the team. Wood is rather, er, energetic, about Quidditch training. He would wake us up at 5:15, and we wouldn't actually get out onto the field until 9:00, because he would spend hours explaining his new strategies."  
  
Celebrin *laughing slightly*: "I understand. Well, thank you Harry, it was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
Harry: "Thank you for having me here."  
  
Disclaimer: See author's bio (man, this is so easy!).  
  
A/N: Grrr. Real life really *insert rude word here*, doesn't it? I have been really busy and I have writers block. This has not been a good week. Anyway, I hope you liked this one, and I am thinking of interviewing Hermione, or perhaps one of the Weasley twins. Or both! However, I don't know what I would ask any of them! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Review if you have the time!  
  
Thank yous go to: Jess (twice thank you!), DClick (here's Harry!), Gabriella, and Embyr Black aka Crisco (SEVEN times thank you!). 


	10. Snape

Interview with Professor Snape  
  
Any time at all.  
  
Celebrin: "Well, today I have invited the Potions master of Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape."  
  
Snape: "Hello."  
  
Celebrin: "Now, before we start, I want to ask you something. You are not really nice, are you?"  
  
Snape: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Celebrin: "I mean, you're not going to tell me that you have been nasty to Harry for seven years for the sake of the plot, are you?"  
  
Snape: "Of course not. And I am not nasty to Potter, I am just not showing favoritism."  
  
Celebrin: "So that's what you call it. Professor, I have been wondering, why do you want the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Snape *thinks about it for a minute*: "Hmm. I don't really remember. I have wanted it so long, I just forgot."  
  
Celebrin: "Oh. I guess that works. There has been some speculation that you might be a vampire. Is this true?"  
  
Snape: "It most certainly is not! Though I might have been a Werewolf if Black's prank had worked. *mutters* Idiot."  
  
Celebrin *warningly*: "Watch out Professor, Sirius Black fans read this, and I don't think they would appreciate you insulting their favorite character. Or at least a character they like."  
  
Snape *snorts*: "I do not think that any Sirius Black fans would poses the intelligence to-"  
  
Celebrin *stand up*: "Watch it. I happen to be a fan of Sirius Black. Actually, I'm a fan of everybody. Well, mostly. Everyone except you, because you're so horrible to everyone- *covers mouth* What am I doing?! Snape fans read this too! Ahh! I must be out of my mind!"  
  
Snape: "And I am not horrible."  
  
Celebrin *sits down again*: "Then what do you call it?"  
  
Snape: "..."  
  
Celebrin: "Ha! I thought so! Can't even come up with a good excuse!"  
  
Snape *stands up, knocking the chair over*: "Why you-"  
  
Celebrin *draws sword, then freezes*: "Eep! What have I done! I've threatened a Cannon Character! No, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I promise I'll never break the rules aga- *disappears with a soft pop*"  
  
Snape *shrugs*: "That's been happening a lot lately. They go and threaten a Cannon Character, and the next thing you know, they've gone and disappeared. I tell you, you'd think they'd learn. *shakes head* That's the third time this week. Oh well, at least there has been a decrease in Fanfiction writing."  
  
*Snape walks off*  
  
Disclaimer: See author's bio.  
  
A/N: Well, here if professor Snape. I need help if you want me to interview Hermione or the Weasley twins! Okay, shameless plug time, if you get the opportunity to, please R&R my story Dark Magic.  
  
Thank yous go to: Alec6427 (the ONLY person who reviewed) Thank you!  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	11. Remus

**Interview with Remus Lupin**

_Sometime between book 4 and 5_

**Celebrin: "Hello! *_waves enthusiastically* I'm back, and I finally got my rear in gear, and interviewed Mr. Remus Lupin!"_**

**Remus *_gives an attentive smile*_****: "Hello. I'm afraid I don't have much time to talk with you, because I have to set up the classroom for the third year Hufflepuffs."**

**Celebrin: "I understand. The first question I have for you is, how long do you plan to teach at Hogwarts?"**

**Remus: "As long as I can."**

**Celebrin: "And, will we be seeing you in book five?"**

**Remus: "Yes you will, along with Sirius, and a couple other people you haven't met yet, but I can't say anymore then that."**

**Celebrin: "I understand. Remus- you don't mind if I call you Remus, do you?"**

**Remus: "No, not at all."**

**Celebrin: "Thanks. I understand you went to school with Sirius Black."**

**Remus: "Yes, I did. *_he smiles* Life was always exciting back then, but it was the good kind of exciting. Never a dull moment."_**

**Celebrin *_laughs*_****: "Um, do you mind if I ask you a question about Werewolves? If you don't want to answer, you don't have to. I'll understand."**

**Remus: "Okay."**

**Celebrin: "What is it like being a Werewolf?"**

**Remus *_sighs*_****: "It is hard, because not everyone thinks you're safe, they seem to think that I will sprout hair, and turn into a Werewolf in the middle of the day. It's ridiculous. Not all Werewolves went back during the last war, and we are not so different from normal people. We are just unlucky enough to have been in the wrong place, at the wrong time."**

**Celebrin *_nods in understanding*_****: "How has the Wolfsbane potion effected your transformation."**

**Remus: "My transformations are not nearly as horrible as they used to be. Now I can just take it when I need to, and when I transform, I become just another harmless wolf."**

**Celebrin: "There are some that could argue the fact that normal wolves are harmless to begin with."**

**Remus: "Wolves are really very harmless to humans. They won't eat you because they are hungry, and they will occasionally take livestock such as chickens, or things, but they only go after the sick and the dying."**

**Celebrin: "Really? So you mean, all those things you read, like in the Grimm's Fairytales are completely made up?"**

**Remus: "Absolutely. In fact, a couple of years ago, a scientist took a litter of pups from their mother, and brought them back to his tent. The mother wolf followed them, and kept circling the tent she could have ripped it open to get to her pups, she didn't. They really are not a threat to humans."**

**Celebrin: "Wow. I never knew wolves were so cool!"**

**Remus: "They really are, and in the past we have done some horrible things to them so they wouldn't bother us."**

**Celebrin: "I feel so bad now."**

**Remus: "It was wonderful talking to you *_he stands up, and shakes Celebrin's hand* thank you. I have to set up the classroom now."_**

**Celebrin: "Thank you. Hopefully, our readers will be a bit more informed about wolves now. Goodbye!"**

**Remus *_waves*_****: "Goodbye!"**

**A/N: Well, that turned out to be more educational then I though, sorry! I've kind of lost my enthuasium for this. I'm not even sure anyone is reading it! So if you want me to continue, I will, if you don't, well, then I will post the other interview I have, and then stop writing this.**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**Thanks yous go to: DClick!**

**Disclaimer: See author's bio.**


	12. Fred & George

**Interview with Fred and George Weasley**

Sometime when they're at Hogwarts. Most likely during OoP

**Celebrin:** "Hey! I'm back, and today I'm interviewing Fred and George Weasley. Unfortunately, I can't tell them apart..."

**Fred:** "I'm Fred."

**George:** "And I'm George."

**Celebrin:** "Okay. Fred on the right, George on the left. Got it. You two are in you last year at Hogwarts, right?"

**Fred ***nods***: "Yeah."**

**Celebrin:** "What do you plan on doing once you've left?"

**George:** "Well, we'd like to open a joke shop, but we're going to work in Zonko's first. You know, to get the hang of working in a shop."

**Celebrin:** "That makes sense. How many joke things have you made?"

**Fred:** "Well, we have around 40 different things right now, but we're working on others. We have lots of test subject- I mean, costumers- at school. *he grins* Would you like us to add you to the list?"

**Celebrin:** "No, no, it's okay." *shakes head*

**Fred** *slightly disappointed***: "If you're sure."**

**Celebrin:** "I'm sure!"

**George:** "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us."

**Celebrin:** "Thanks, I think.** *looks down at notepad* "So, you two play Quidditch?"**

**Fred:** "Yes. We're Beaters on the house team."

**Celebrin:** "I've never played Quidditch. What's it like?"

**George:** "Well, sometimes players fall off their brooms, or disappear, and then turn up months later in some remote places."

**Celebrin ***hesitantly***: "Um, sounds fun. I'm not really fond of heights, though."**

**Fred:** "Especially when you're dangling from your broom with only one hand, and-"

**Celebrin:** "Okay! Moving on! So Fred-"

**Fred:** "I'm George."

**Celebrin:** "Oops, sorry George. *turns to George* Fred-"

**George:** "I'm not Fred, I'm George. He's Fred"

**Celebrin ***scowling slightly***: "Hey you-"**

**Fred & George:** "Yes?"

**Celebrin** *eyes narrow***: "Okay, I think that's enough you two. There's no need to act like children."**

**Fred & George ***innocently***: "Us?"**

**Celebrin ***takes deep, calming breaths***: "Next time, I'm handing out name tags. Alright, I think it's time for a break; I'm getting a headache. Do either of you want cookies?"**

**George:** No thanks."

**Fred:** "We brought our own. Do you want some?"

**Celebrin:** "Sure." *reaches out, takes a cookie, and pops it into her mouth. "Thank yo-"

**Fred ***off-handedly***: "On second thought, we have 41 different products..."**

**Celebrin:** "What?!" *suddenly, she turns into a bird. A large, colorful, feathery bird. A few minutes later, she turns back to herself, very red in the face*

**Fred & George:** *laughing so hard, they have to lean on one another for support*

**Celebrin ***advances menacingly, snarling slightly***:** "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to-"

**Fred:** "Well, look at the time, we really must be off." *runs out the door*

**George ***grins cheekily***: "Bye!"**

**Celebrin ***flops down on the couch, and buries her face in her hands***:** "That was the most embarrassing thing since I- never mind. I don't want to go there."

**Thank yous go to:** Princess (I like wolves too. They're so cool!), to the anonymous reviewer that only left their e-mail (is that your penname, or...? Anyway, glad you liked it!), Liz Dockson (I'm happy you liked it!) and Lemon_Lime (you and your obsession with Fred. I swear ^_~)

**A/N:** I'm glad to be back! I've had trouble uploading documents, and I was sick for a while (I also had horrible writer's block), but I plan to write more of these still, and hopefully they'll come faster!

**Disclaimer:** See author's bio


End file.
